The overall objective of the research is to study the effects of biogenic amines, hormones and psychotropic drugs on the metabolism of receptor cells in the CNS. This research is based on preliminary findings that adrenergic and cholinergic compounds initially alter the metabolism of individual CNS phospholipids differently and that the specificity of these changes is time dependent. The proposed research has been designed to investigate further the specific effects of biogenic amines, hormones, and psychotropic drugs on CNS phospholipid metabolism and to determine the site and mechanisms of action of these effects. Our preliminary findings resulted from the development of methods in vivo which permitted the evaluation of very rapid alterations in CNS phospholipid metabolism under conditions closely approximating the physiological state. The proposed research will use these methods as well as other pharmacological and biochemical methods derived from the current literature.